So schön wie die Sünde
by SnapesirreLuna
Summary: Nu r nette Lehrerkollegen sind Luna und Severus , Bis sie auf die Idee kommt,daß sie ein Paar sind . Nun müssen sie erkennen: Mit dem Feuer und der Liebe spielt man nicht - denn die heisse Glut ihrer wilden Leidenschaft können beide niemals mehr lösch


Kapitel 1  
  
"Nach fünfunddreißig Ehejahren sollte dein Vater mich oben liegen lassen ! "  
  
Luna Limetti schaute zum Kamin wo ihre Mutter mit ihr sprach und sortierte dabei die Arbeiten ihrer Schüler. "Ich begreife nicht , wieso das so wichtig ist , wer oben liegt , Mom." Sie blickte zur Tür und sah Severus Snape an der Tür zu ihrem Büro stehen "schließlich reden wir hier von Leichen", fügte sie hinzu , damit Severus keinen falschen Eindruck bekam .  
  
Verwundert hob er die Augenbrauen .  
  
"Das spielt keine Rolle " verkündete ihre Mutter . "Es geht ums Prinzip."  
  
Solche Unterhaltungen kannte Luna bereits . Sie hatte schon zahlreiche Gefechten 9ihrer Eltern schlichten müssen , und ihre Freunde behaupteten , nur deshalb sei sie Lehrerin geworden . Bei ihrer Mutter versuchte sie es jetzt mit Logik . "Sollte es nicht davon abhängen , wer von euch zuerst dahinscheidet ?"  
  
"Das behauptet er auch , aber das könnte ihm so passen !Nur aus Trotz würde er mich überleben , damit er auf mir liegen kann. Ich verlange eine Garantie . in welcher Position ich meine letzte Ruhe finde ." Luna sah zu Severus und verdrehte die Augen . "Nehmen wir an , du gehst als erste . Willst du etwa wieder ausgegraben werden , damit jemand Dad unter Dich schieben kann ?"  
  
"Wieso denn nicht ?"  
  
"Weil wir hier nicht darüber reden , daß man Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank umstellt !Also wirklich , Mom , das ist ... "  
  
"Mir wird klar , daß Du mich nicht verstehst , und ich werde nicht die ganze Ewigkeit unter deinem Vater verbringen . Ich will die Scheidung ."  
  
Fassungslos ließ Luna die Arbeiten wieder auf den Schreibtisch fallen . "Wie bitte ?"  
  
Konzentriert beugte Luna sich vor . " Ich kann nicht glauben , daß du dich ernsthaft scheiden lassen willst ."  
  
"Und ob."  
  
"Das ist nicht komisch."  
  
"Doch , das ist es ."  
  
Luna hätte nicht damit gerechnet , daß ihr Herz wie wild schlug , als sei sie ein kleines Kind , dessen Familie zerbricht. Sie war neunundzwanzig, und ein angesehenes Mitglied der magischen Lehrerschaft von England . "Hör doch zu , ihr kauft euch einfach zwei Grabstellen nebeneinander auf irgendeinem anderen Friedhof."  
  
"Nie im Leben ! Das ist das Grab meiner Familie , und genau dort will ich beerdigt werden . Soll dein Vater sich doch ein eigenes Plätzchen suchen."  
  
Sieh mal , Mom .... " Luna unterbrach sich , als es am Kamin Funkensprühen "ich bekomme gerade ein anderen Gesprächspartner . Ich spreche gleich noch mal mit Dir ." Luna sah zu Severus als ihre Mutter verschwand .  
  
Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab . Lunas Stimmung konnte er immer genau erkennen , und deshalb schätzte sie ihn als Freund . "Anscheinend hast Du einiges zu erledigen " ; sagte er freundlich . "ich komme lieber später wieder ."  
  
"Bitte bleibe . Ich habe den Eindruck , daß ich einen Gesprächspartner brauchen kann , wenn ich hiermit fertig bin "  
  
"Mehr wollte ich nicht hören ." Severus kam herüber und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch . "Danke , ich mache es so kurz wie möglich ." Sie lächelte ihn an , während sie den zweiten Gesprächspartner erschienen lies. "Luna Limetti " "deine Mutter ist komplett übergeschnappt" polterte ihr Vater los. Und das sagst gerade Du? Was ist denn das für ein Lärm im Hintergrund, Dad ? "  
  
"Mach dir um den Lärm keine Gedanken. Dieses Mal ist es endgültig soweit, Spätzchen. Wir lassen und scheiden. Und ich will. daß Du das weist."  
  
Luna rieb sich die Stirn." Du auch? "  
  
" was soll das heißen? ich auch? hat sie sich wieder vorgedrängelt ?" Ehrlich gesagt, Ihr seid wie Zwei Kinder, diese ich darüber streiten, wer im Etagenbett oben schlafen darf."  
  
Es geht nicht nur um die Grabstelle" wandte ihr Vater ein . "sie ist zu diesem Seminar gegangen Entdecke deine Kräfte`: seitdem ist sie wirklich unausstehlich, Spätzchen."  
  
". Aufbrausend war sie doch schon immer , Dad. Luna Erkannt, daß dieses Problem sich nicht so leicht würde lösen lassen. "Hör mir zu, wir werden uns in aller Ruhe unterhalten. Mach bloß nichts unüberlegtes."  
  
" Wenn du damit meinst, ich soll nicht ausziehen, dann laß dir sagen, daß ich schon ein Zimmer im Muggelhotel habe."  
  
"Du machst Witze . Ihr Vater hatte immer darüber gescherzt, daß er dort hinziehen würde, um ihre Mutter damit zu reizen. sicher hatte er das nicht in der Tat umgesetzt.  
  
" Zugegeben, das war wohl ein Fehler."  
  
"Du wohnst wirklich im Muggelhotel?". in Gedanken Sie da Sie das ständige und fällt dem Muggelhotel in London bereits vor sich. An jeder Ecke standen Muggel.  
  
"ich hätte statt dessen in vernünftigen Zauber Hotel gehen sollen. Hier gibt es keinen Kamin im Zimmer. Jetzt stehe ich gerade im Kaminzimmer, von einem alten Schlachthof, um mit ihr zu sprechen."  
  
Lunas Gedanken überschlugen sich." Dad, du kannst dort nicht bleiben. Das ist eine wilde Welt:"  
  
"Ich wollte mir das hier immer schon mal angesehen, Spätzchen . Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, daß deine Mutter vor Wut platzen würden nur, wenn ich Sie aus diesem Hotel anrufen würde, aber das geht nun gar nicht."  
  
"Daß ist auch ein Punkt wie soll ich dich den erreichen?"  
  
"Das überlegen ich mir und rufe dich dann wieder an:" Er senkte die Stimme. "Du möchtest nicht glauben, wie sich einige der Menschen hier anziehen. Sie kommen . . . ich muß Schluß machen. Hier kommt jemand rein, und liegt gefährlich aus." Dann verschwand sein Gesicht aus dem Kamin .  
  
Luna atmete tief durch, bevor sie wieder mit ihrer Mutter redete die sie mit Flohpulver rief - "Ich muß los, Mama. Heute nachmittags melde ich mich dann wieder bei Dir, und hoffen wirklich, das Du und Dad wieder vernünftig werdet. "  
  
"dann wendet Dich an den Sturkopf. Er will doch nicht einsehen, was das vernünftig ist."  
  
Ihre Mutter zu erzählen, daß der Sturkopf, gerade nur mit ihr geredet hat, hielt Luna für unklug. Sie brauchte nicht zuerfahren, daß Ehemann jetzt das Muggellondon erkundigte." Machst gut, Mama" Ihre Mutter verschwand schwand aus dem Kamin . Luna sah zu Severus. "Ich kann das nicht glauben. Die strikte haben sie schon immer, aber es war noch nie so ernst."  
  
"Daraus schließe ich, daß es noch nie um Scheidung ging."  
  
"Niemals. Aber es scheint so, daß meine Mutter seit diesem Seminar zu Selbstfindung ihr gesamtes Leben umkrempeln will. Das überrascht mich alles nicht weiter, aber dieses Gerede von Scheidungen..."  
  
daß das einfach verrückt. Sie haben immer von der zeit geträumt, wenn ich auf eigenen Füßen stehe und die Hypothek auf ihr Haus abbezahlt ist. Letztes Jahr ist Dad vorzeitig in Ruhestand gegangen, und..." Sind blickte Severus an, als er die Wahrheit dämmerte. "Die Beiden langweilig zu Tode, stimmt es?"  
  
"Sieht so aus . von solchen Fällen kenne ich viele . Allerdings habe ich noch kein Paar erlebt, daß sich scheiden läßt, weil er sich nicht darauf eingehen kann, eine Grabstelle zu teilen ."  
  
"sie werden sich sie scheiden lassen und dafür werde ich sorgen." Entschlossen verschränkte sie die Arme und blickte Severus sehr wütend an, als wolle er das Gegenteil behaupten. "  
  
Sicher geht das schnell vorbei "beteuert Severus ernsthaft. Gern hätten sie ihn das geglaubt. " mir gefällt die ganze Sache nicht. mein Dad nimmt ein Zimmer im Muggelhotel, und meine Mutter bricht wegen der Gräber ein Streit vom Zaun. Hier geht es nicht um das übliche Gezänk wie z.B. darüber, wer in der Nase bohrt, wer mit dem Fuß wippt oder wenn die Zeitung zuerst liest."  
  
Severus Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.  
  
"Lach jetzt bloß nichts."  
  
"Ich? lachen? Niemals. Ich bin todernst"  
  
"Na ja, langweilig ist es bei meinen Eltern nie."  
  
"und Du warst immer diejenigen, die die Ruhe bewahrt hat." Lunas lehnte sich zurück. "Ja, ich war immer die Stimme der Vernunft."  
  
"Ach, daß würde ich nicht so sagen .Schließlich hast du nach meiner Erscheinung vorgeschlagen, daß wir den abend in Vergnügungspark verbringen."  
  
Bei dieser Erinnerung mußte Luna lächeln. Sie waren durch viele Straßen gelaufen, bis Sie entdeckt hatten, wonach sie suchten. Bunte Lichter und viele Menschen. "Das war eine Ausnahme.  
  
Normalerweise tue ich so was nicht."  
  
"Nur für besondere Fälle."  
  
"Du warst kein Fremder. Soll etwa einen guten Freund und Kollegen traurig daheim sitzen lassen? Außerdem hat Selina dir damals derart..." sie sah sein Gesichtsausdruck und verstummte.  
  
"Selina . Hat mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Das wolltest du doch Sagen."  
  
"Sie war schlichtweg dumm." Luna konnte nicht begreifen, wieso Selina ein Mann wie Severus betrogen . Mit seiner rumänischen Abstammung sah er glänzend aus, und seine Intelligenz und Karriere machten ihn zu dem , was Lunas Mutter, als guten Fang bezeichnete, doch in erster Linie war er einfach einen unglaublichen guter Kerl "Wir waren beide dumm. Eigentlich würde ich lieber über die Probleme deine Eltern als über meine eigenen reden."  
  
"Richtig ,tut mir leid." sicher bedrückte ihn dieser Sache immer noch. Die Scheidung lag erst ein halbes Jahr zurück, und Selina war der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens gewesen.  
  
"Also, die willst du sie davon abhalten, sich zu trennen?" erkundigte Severus sich.  
  
"Tja... "Luna stürzte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Kinn auf die Hände. Im Grunde unterschied ich diese Situation nicht sonderlich von anderen Streitigkeiten. "Du meinst , die beiden suchen Streit, weil sie keinen wirklichen Probleme haben, ja?"  
  
"Daß würde ich sagen."  
  
"Und wenn ich für einen wirkliches Problem sorge?"  
  
Severus verschränkte die Beine und lehnte sich zurück. "Was Denn zum Beispiel?"  
  
Luna mußte an ihrer Kindheit denken. "Immer wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten geraten bin... zugegeben, das waren harmlose Dinge. Aber in Erziehungsfragen waren meine Eltern immer einer Meinung."  
  
"Du willst dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"  
  
Während sie sich einen Plan zurechtlegte, spielte Luna mit einer Pergamentrolle "Genau das werde ich. Es wird Zeit, das die kühle nüchterne Tochter mal etwas über die Stränge schlägt. Ich denke, ich werde es auf die althergebrachte Art tun." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. "Ich werde schwanger."  
  
Abrupt beugte Severus sich vor "Moment mal, nicht so schnell! Gehst du da nicht einen Schritt zu weit?"  
  
"Ach Unsinn." Luna lächelte. "Das behauptet ich doch nur."  
  
"Oh, schon verstanden." Er ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. "Und ich hatte schon Angst, du läufst geradewegs zu den 3 Besen , um dir dort womöglich noch jemanden aufzugabeln."  
  
" Um Himmels willen, nein .Hat das so geklungen? Außerdem würde das zu lange dauern. Ich muß jetzt sofort schwanger sein"  
  
"Sehr einfallsreich , Luna. Aber Du wirst eine abgrundtief schlechtere Lügnerin. Wenn ich dich schon jedes Mal durchschaue , wie willst du dann deine eigenen Eltern reinlegen?"  
  
Nachdenklich stimmten sie mit der Fehler an das Kinn. "Wie üblich hast du den größten Schwachpunkte von meinen Plan erkannt.. Aber die Idee gefällt mir einfach zu gut ."  
  
"Du kannst Es ein bißchen üben."  
  
"Das muß ich auch. Hilfst du mir?"  
  
"Na klar .Als erstes mußt du Dir genau überlegen, wie der Vater eines Kindes aussieht."  
  
Luna mußte Lächeln. "Anscheinend hast du Erfahrung im erfinden von Geschichten."  
  
"Sagen wir mal, ich bin früher sicher öfter mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten als du."  
  
"Also schön , wer ist der Vater? Er muß jemand sein, über den meine Eltern sich schrecklich aufregen . Ein richtiger Macho, der ständig raucht, enge Jeans trägt und tätowiert ist. Er hat keinen Beruf, kann aber gut damit leben, daß ich arbeite und ihn mit Alkohol versorgen .Kurz gesagt, ein richtiger Gigolo."  
  
Severus fing an zu lachen. "Übertreibst Du da nicht etwas? Das werden sie Dir nie abkaufen."  
  
"Es kommen nochmals hervor, daß sich Kluge, erfolgreiche Frauen in einen sexy Versager verliebt. Abgesehen davon bin ich meinen Eltern gegenüber immer ehrlich gewesen. Sie würden niemals damit rechnen, daß ich so eine absurde Geschichte erfinde. Der Gedanke bereitete ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen , aber wenn sie tatsächlich schwanger werden wollte um ihre Eltern wieder zusammenzubringen, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl."  
  
"dennoch schätze ich, sie werden Beweisen verlangen , um sich davon so überzeugend, daß Du wirklich auf eine Niete rein gefallen bist."  
  
" Wahrscheinlich, aber wie könnte ich denn .. hm" prüfen sah sie ihn an und veränderte in Gedanken Severus Aussehen. Vielleicht war er ihr die Lösung Ihrem Ihres Problems.  
  
Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her. "weshalb siehst Du mich so an?"  
  
"Zieh mal dein Jackett aus."  
  
" Wieso" Augenscheinlich fühlte er sich unwohl.  
  
"Nur so zum Spaß."  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Lady will , daß ich meinen Jackett ausziehe, also werde ich es tun." Er stand auf und zog sich der Jackett seines Umhanges aus .  
  
"Und jetzt die Krawatte."  
  
Ungläubig sah er sie an.  
  
"Komm schon, Severus. Ich arbeite hier ein Plan aus."  
  
seufzend zog er die Krawatte aus dem Kragen .  
  
"und nun mach die obersten drei Knöpfe auf. Das Haar mußt Du dir auch zerzausen."  
  
"Was muß ich?" Er sah sie an, als sei sie komplett verrückt geworden.  
  
Luna kam um den Schreibtisch herum. "So, das meine ich." Energisch fuhr sie ihm durchs Haar.  
  
"hey!" Er sprang auf ." Wer sind sie, und was haben Sie mit Luna gemacht?""  
  
"Irgend etwas paßt mir an dem Anblick noch nicht." Sie trat einen Schritt näher  
  
Hastig wich Severus vor ihr zurück. bleiben mir ja vom Leib, Du wildes Weib!"  
  
" Halt still, es dauert nicht lange." sie hielt Ihn an der Schulter, um zerzauste ihm das Haar, so daß es Ihm in die Stirn fiel und er nicht mehr sowie ein solider Lehrer aussah. Überrascht stellte sie fest, wie sich sein Haar seidig anfühlte und was für feste Muskeln unter dem gebügelten Umhang verborgen waren.  
  
Außerdem riecht er gut, dachte sie und atmete den Duft seines Rasierwassers ein .Bislang war Ihr noch nie aufgefallen, wie aufregend Severus durfte." und jetzt zu den Knöpfen ", verkündete sie und öffnete gleich vier.  
  
" Luna, was soll das werden? Eine Verführung? "  
  
" nein, keine bange, ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen." langsam trat sie einen Schritt zurück und begutachtet ihr Werk.  
  
Die Veränderung war wirklich beachtlich. Der aufstrebende junger Lehrer, der sich jeden Tag in Zaubertränke vertiefte und vor den Schülern sein Fach vertrat, war verschwunden. Von Luna stand ein Severus, der Sex und Abenteuer ausstrahlte. Luna spürte Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Severus paßte perfekt in ihren Plan. Lächeln sah sie ihn an . " Severus, wie wäre, wenn ... "  
  
"Spreche es nicht aus." Kopf schüttelnd ging er einen Schritt zurück . "ich hatte schon befürchtet, daß es darauf hinausläuft . als Schauspieler bin ich eine absolute Niete." er fing damit an, sich das Hemd wieder zuknöpfen.  
  
" Machst Du Witze ? Du bist Lehrer! "  
  
darüber mußte er lächelnd . "Stimmt schon, aber hier reden wir über etwas viel Komplizierteres." " Gar nicht wahr .Sobald Du den Klassensaal betrittst, lieferst Du eine Show. Hier ist das nicht viel anders. Du hattest mir meine Hilfe angeboten, darauf komme ich jetzt zurück."  
  
" ich meinte berufliche Hilfe ." Severus band sich die Krawatte wieder um.  
  
" Zauberertrank-Beistand brauchen sich nicht. Bei meinen Unternehmen Gigolo hilft nur ein sexy Kerl. Und Es überrascht nicht, daß Du genau in diese Rolle paßt."  
  
Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und sah Luna an." Es überrascht ich? Das ist ja nicht gerade schmeichelhaft"  
  
Luna errötete." Tja, ich habe dich nie auf ihre Art sehen, weil du immer so korrekt wirkst " " heißt das spießig? " Er griff nach dem Jackett.  
  
" nein, nein .Du siehst wunderbar aus. Wie ein Modell für Umhänge."  
  
" manche Frauen stehen auf solche Männer."  
  
" natürlich! Eine Menge!"  
  
" Du aber nicht? " er zog den Umfang an und strich sich die Aufschläge glatt, " das habe ich nicht behauptet." Jetzt kamen sie in einem Gebiet, das sie lieber vermeiden wollte. Ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Scheidung sehnte er sich bestimmt nach einer neuen Beziehungen, und Luna wollte keine Affären mit ihm." Ich meine nur .... wir kommen vom Thema ab. Bitte hilf mir Severus . Du mußt nur um meine Eltern kennen lernen, und sobald sie die sehen, werden sie sich ein Plan zurechtlegen, wie Sie uns beide wieder auseinander bringen können. Dadurch Versöhnung sie sich wieder . Wir beide trennen uns, und ich verliere das Baby. Alles wird wie früher seien .zufällig weiß ich, daß Du Dir in letzter Zeit keinen freien Tag genommen hast."  
  
" und da empfiehlt eine lustige reisen nach dem London., wo ich mich wie ein Mistkerl aufführen soll, damit deine Eltern mich hochkant aus ihrem Haus werfen, ja ? Na, du weist wirklich, womit du einen Mann reizen kannst."  
  
" eigentlich dachte ich nicht London. Bist du schon mal in dem Zaubererort von Deutschland gewesen? "  
  
" nein, aber kenne Fotos von diesem Ort . wirklich beeindruckend . "  
  
" das ist es tatsächlich. dort haben meine Eltern ihre Flitterwochen verbracht. Ich werde zwei Ferienhäuser dort reservieren, wo sie sich schon vor 35 Jahren waren. Sicher kann ich kann Eltern überreden mitzukommen."  
  
die Aussicht, nach Planzau zu fahren, schienen ihm mehr zu interessieren . " und wenn dann Eltern auf getrennten Zimmern bestehen? "  
  
" ich sage einfach, Es nur zwei Doppelzimmer frei ." mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln verschränkte sie die Arme . als Lehrerin hatte will gelernt, in den Gesichtern der Menschen zu lesen, und Severus verriet, daß er ernsthaft über den Vorschlag nachdachte." Also: ein kostenlos Kurzurlaub an einen schönen Ort dafür, daß Du enge Jeans trägst und ein bisschen die Muskeln spielen läßt."  
  
er zögerte " Neigt dein Vater zur Gewalttätigkeiten? "  
  
" auf keinen Fall . vielleicht versucht er. Dich totzureden,aber falls du einen Faustschlag befürchtest., liegst falsch. Ich versichere dir, das Du kein Risiko eingehen."  
  
" kennt keinen anderen, denn diese Rolle spielen könnte und? Ich dachte, Du hast dich eine Zeitlang mit einem Typen namens Sirius getroffen."  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht." richtig, aber dem kennen meine Eltern schon, und außerdem habe ich die Beziehung vor ein paar Monaten beendete und drittens könnte Sirius Niemals überzeugend den Wilden Mann spielen "  
  
" stimmt das? " über diese Neuigkeit schien er sich zu freuen.  
  
" das stimmt." Severus ist wirklich riesig nett, stellte sie fest und wunderte sich, daß wir erst jetzt klar wurde, wieviel er ihr bedeutet .  
  
" ich weiß nicht recht ", meinte er zweifelt." es wird schwierig werden, so um mich so umzukrempeln , meinst Du nicht? "  
  
der Gedanke, aus Severus einer Art zweiten Zauberer James Dean zu machen, versprach, aufregend zu werden. " nein, das glaube ich nicht ", sagte sie langsam." allerdings wäre es sehr hilfreich, wenn Du eine Tätowierung hättest."  
  
" glaubst du, ja? "  
  
" ja, aber so ein Opfer kann ich nicht von ihrem Verlangen und vielleicht eine von diesen Tätowierung, die nach einiger Zeit wieder verschwinden? " Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.  
  
" Okay, ich werde Es tun kann "  
  
sie lächelte " Danke , Severus .Du bist ein echter Freund .Ich gebe dir Bescheid , wenn ich alles geregelt haben. Gibt es am Wochenende, an dem nicht kannst? "  
  
"Im Grunde nicht . mit Verabredung bin ich zur Zeit nicht gerade ausgebucht."  
  
Dann trifft er sich also noch nicht mit Frau, stellte sie fest und nahm sich vor, besonders vorsichtig zu sein, daß sie nicht in eine flüchtige Affären mit Ihnen dann rutschte." nach einer Scheidung braucht man immer etwas Zeit für sich."  
  
" Ja, aber was soll ich mich beschweren? Gerade bin ich eingeladen worden, ein langes Wochenende mit einer schönen Frau zu verbringen."  
  
Luna lachte, als habe er einen Witz gemacht, aber es kann ihn nicht wie ein Scherz vor." danken für das Kompliment." Es gefiel ihr, daß er sie attraktiv fand, aber sie wollte ihn zu nichts ermutigen. " aber ich fürchte, Es wird an ein freundschaftliches Wochenende."  
  
er hob nun die Schultern." ist doch ein Anfang." während er schon hinausgehen, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Luna um." ach, und was die Tätowierung betrifft . . . "  
  
" keiner sorge: ich werde mich nach diesen speziellen Tätowierung erkundigen, die nach einiger Zeit wieder verblassen. Vielleicht ist das auch gar nicht so wichtig."  
  
" du brauchst dich nichts nach gar nichts zu erkundigen " sein Lächeln war umwerfend " ich bin bereits tätowiert." 


End file.
